


always the quiet ones

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, except its awkward n they're just uncomfortable allies rn LMAO, set vaguely in s4-somewhere in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: In a good enemies-to-lovers, there's always an annoying sort of awkwardness and tension in the middle. It's somewhere in between emotionally charged hate sex and the 'oh' moment that Jean has the great idea of giving Reiner a blowjob in a dirty bathroom.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	always the quiet ones

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i just wanted a jeanrei blowjob and so,,, that's exactly what this is <3

“Jean, is this really-”

“God, shut up, would you? I’m not exactly a fan of the idea either!”

A grunt echoes out into the bathroom, followed shortly by something dense hitting the door of the room. The lock rattles precariously as Reiner’s back hits it, followed shortly by an annoyed huff from Jean as the other man kneels down in front of him. The only other sound to cover up their escapades from those potentially listening outside is the steady stream of the water at the sink, providing enough white noise to nearly cover up the sound of Jean’s hands pulling Reiner’s belt buckle free. He gets the button undone and one hand on the zipper before a hand comes to stop his own.

“What is it now?” Jean huffs, irritated. His eyes trail up Reiner’s pants to his waist, and up to his flushed face, contrasting sharply with his golden eyes that flit about the bathroom nervously.

“That’s… it can’t be comfortable down there, is it?” Reiner asks. His eyes are wide, and his hand is sweaty atop Jean’s own, the other one trembling by his side.

“It’s fine,” Jean insists. His own cheeks feel warm; it isn’t exactly as if he does this often, and he knows he’s got to be out of practice at this point. That, and it’s Reiner, for fuck’s sake. If their history didn’t already make things awkward, then a shitty romp in a bathroom of all places surely had to get the job done. “Jesus, I’ve never met a guy so opposed to getting a blowjob in my life.”

“It’s not that, I-” Reiner hesitates, looking away. There’s something like guilty in his eyes. “...do you actually want to?”

Jean’s eyes widen, then narrow. This shit again. “Listen, don’t go overthinking this, asshole. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Do you really think you, of all people, could make me do something I don’t want to?”

“No,” the other man admits. 

The guilt doesn’t look like it’s gone away at all, and it makes Jean’s irritation worse. “Goddammit, you really can’t even get head without bringing down the mood, huh?”

“Sor-”

“Stop apologizing,” he snaps. Reiner’s hand finally loosens enough for him to get the zipper down, and now, looking at the soft grey color of the other man’s briefs, he’s struck with the sudden realization that he’s going to be seeing Reiner’s dick in a matter of seconds. Fuck, why did he do this? He hasn’t really sucked a dick since… well, surely somewhere in that romp with Armin, he did, right? Fuck. “If you keep talking, I’m going to assume that means I’m doing a bad job.”

It’s not entirely true, really, but it shuts Reiner up, and he’s grateful enough for that. He really doesn’t think he’s going to be able to do this if he has to keep hearing “are you sure?” and “you don’t have to” and “are you comfortable?” every three seconds. He needs to be focusing on this, on what lies beneath the hem of Reiner’s briefs as he starts to pull them down.

And then God, there it is. He’s looking Reiner’s cock in the face, and suddenly the thought strikes him that this may have been a mistake. Reiner’s not all that longer than most people, but he’s thick—he’s well shaven, too, and the sight has Jean raising an eyebrow up at the other man.

“You get this often?” he asks, and then scoffs. “Well, now I don’t feel special anymore.”

“No, I just… give what I’d want,” Reiner says hesitantly, still looking everywhere but at Jean. 

“How chivalrous,” Jean mutters. 

Okay, yeah, he can do this. Sure Reiner is girthy, but Jean’s taken worse, hasn’t he? He remembers Sasha, and the one time she’d ridden his face so hard he’d almost suffocated. It can’t be worse than that, right? Yeah, he can do this. 

He takes Reiner’s cock in hand, pulling it out and forward to get a better look at it. Yeah, not so bad. He leans down to let his tongue dart up at the base, licking his way up soft, warm skin to the heavy head of his cock. He’s always had a long tongue, hence the Sasha face riding, and he can hear Reiner’s soft gasp when the full length reaches out to trace across the veins on the underside of Reiner’s dick.  _ Makes sense he’d be one of the fetish-y types with oral,  _ Jean thinks to himself, fighting down another scoff.  _ It’s always the quiet ones. _

He’s never really thought about the fullness of someone’s length in his mouth, not until now. Jean manages to work the head of Reiner’s cock into his mouth easily enough, letting his tongue do most of the work rolling across the thick glans as he bobs his head a bit lower. It’s when he tries to take more into his mouth that he finds the issue: he won’t be able to take all of Reiner in. Deep throating or not, he’s just too fucking thick.

He can hear Reiner’s breathing, now. The other man’s thighs flex and tense beneath his hands, almost jumping when Jean gets a good spot. He’s so receptive that it’s embarrassing, and oddly endearing in a way that Jean’s not really ready to think about. All that matters is that Reiner is liking it, and hopefully he’ll be one of those ‘two pumps and done’ types so they can hurry up and get this over with. His own pants are starting to feel oddly tight, and if Reiner gives him those stupid puppy-dog eyes and asks if Jean wants him to return the favor, he’ll absolutely combust.

“Jean, I-” Reiner chokes, either on embarrassment or hesitance. Jean pulls back, letting Reiner’s cock fall from his lips with a breathless sort of gasp, wiping at his mouth as he turns an expectant look up at him. 

“What?” he asks, impatient. He tries not to flush at how hoarse his own voice sounds; it’s not his fault that Reiner is so goddamn thick around. 

“Can I, um.” Reiner looks incredibly uncomfortable about what it is he wants to say, but thankfully, he gets it out before Jean gets irritated again. “Can I, uh, take the lead? I need more, if it’s okay.”

Jean raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to respond, then pauses. Normally he doesn’t really like to give up control to people he doesn’t know very well- he learned his lesson with Floch, who is definitely an egregious hair puller -but this feels different. Reiner is more sheepish, more shy and controlled than most of his other partners. Surely it won’t be anything bad, right? Yeha. He relaxes and gives a little nod. “Sure, I guess. Go wild.”

“Are you sure?” Reiner asks. “It might be a little rough.”

“What did I just say? Don’t start with the insecurity again,” Jean huffs. “Just do it, it’s fine.”

“If you say so,” the other man says, still sounding skeptical, but unwilling to test Jean’s temper. He moves, then, taking Jean’s shoulders gently in hand and maneuvering him around. Reiner switches their positions so that he stands in front of Jean now, bracketing him against the wall. The way Reiner leans over him sends shivers down Jean’s spine—he feels oddly trapped, somehow, and odder yet, it’s even more arousing. 

But this isn’t the first time he’s been turned on by something like this, is it? He remembers being suffocated beneath Sasha’s thighs, and how he’d cum without her even touching him; it was embarrassing at the time, and even more so now. It was just a one time thing then, but to happen twice? It’s starting to become a pattern, and Jean really, really doesn’t want to discover a new kink because of Reiner of all people.

He thinks this to himself, and yet when he takes Reiner’s cock into his mouth again, he feels his stomach twisting with a sudden spark of arousal. The other man has him practically pinned, and this time, he matches each bob of Jean’s mouth with a thrust of his hips, giving as good as he gets. Each roll of his hips and bob of his cock down Jean’s throat becomes deeper, stronger, harsher, until Jean feels his eyes water and his head hits the wall. It’s between that and the moment that Reiner grips his hair that Jean starts to think that hey, maybe the other man’s quietness was actually a red herring.

Because now Reiner is actually fucking his mouth, and Jean realizes this with a bit of irritation, a bit of surprise, and an embarrassing amount of arousal.  _ When the fuck did I tell this asshole he could do this?  _ one part of him demands.  _ Oh god this is so fucking hot I’m going to cum in my pants,  _ the other, admittedly horny and degenerate, part says. The horny degenerate part wins out, and he falls limp in Reiner’s hands, letting his throat be abused and used however much the other man wants. His hands grasp onto Reiner’s pants, trying to steady himself with the dizzying lack of air and arousal clouding his mind. 

“Sorry,” Reiner gasps out, between a grunt and a groan. His eyebrows are furrowed, his grip tight in Jean’s hair, his cheeks flushed as his chest heaves with every breath. He’s attractive in a way that Jean has never allowed himself to think about before, but now it’s all that he  _ can  _ think about—the overwhelming fullness in his mouth and throat, Reiner’s moans echoing in the bathroom, how handsome Reiner is, and fuck, he’s absolutely gonna stay up all night simultaneously burning this into his mind and praying that he won’t go to hell for it when he dies.

It isn’t long until his jaw is aching from the strain, and it’s hard to keep himself from gagging when he can barely breathe through his nose anymore. He doesn’t know if he wants it to stop or keep going forever, but it seems some higher power answers his prayer in the form of a breathy gasp from Reiner. His pace stutters then, and Jean’s eyes widen. Spit, swallow, or try to keep it out of his mouth altogether? The indecision paralyzes him, and then it’s too late.

Reiner, to his credit, makes a valiant attempt at pulling out, but only makes it halfway. By the time he pulls his cock out of Jean’s gasping mouth, his tongue is already coated in cum. The only ‘benefit’ it brings is sending the next spurt of his orgasm across Jean’s face, a fact that he realizes with wide, stunned eyes.

_ Did he just…? _

“I’m so sorry!” Reiner cries out, immediately dropping to his knees. “I got carried away, and- ah, shit…” Jean watches, still shocked, as Reiner yanks a handkerchief out of his pocket and brings it up to carefully wipe every droplet off of his face. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I-” Jean pauses in what he means to say when he realizes that his mouth is still very much full, and he closes it, looking up at the ceiling as Reiner waits anxiously for him to continue.  _ Spit or swallow?  _ Well, fuck it, he’s already closed his mouth and gotten over the worst of it, so he might as well. He swallows, and Reiner watches the bob of his throat with wide eyes. “Ok, Jesus.”

“Sorry again,” Reiner says, sheepish. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Jean manages to get out, and damn, if his voice was hoarse before, it’s even worse now. He turns a half-hearted glare up at Reiner. “I swear, if my hair is fucked up…”

Reiner’s eyes widen again and he drops the handkerchief to instead reach his hands into Jean’s hair, much gentler than before as he smooths down the strands and pets his hair back into place. It’s surprisingly thoughtful, and it makes Jean’s heart skip a beat for some reason, much to his horror. His cheeks feel warm again, and he quickly ducks his head before the other man can see it. It was bad enough to be fooling around with Reiner, even worse to give him oral  _ and  _ let him throatfuck, but this? It crosses so many boundaries that it’s not even funny, and so Jean quickly clears his throat and scrambles up to his feet, trying to ignore the tightness of his pants.

“We better go,” he coughs out, avoiding the other man’s eyes. “They’ll be wondering where we’re at.”

“Don’t you need me to, uh- aren’t you....?” Reiner trails off, but his question and meaning are clear.

“It’s fine,” Jean says, too quickly. “Let’s just- let’s just go.”

He really, really doesn’t want to risk giving into curiosity about what exactly Reiner has in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are always appreciated! come follow me on twt, @/yuri_otoko !


End file.
